The Untold Story
by tfssmile
Summary: McFly are going through a very tough time - 1-sided Pudd (which many turn into actual pudd) - depression, loss... *MIGHT TRIGGER NOT SURE*


**A/N: This is something I found on my laptop that I wrote a while ago... I think its set just after Above the Noise came out... Don't know if I'll carry it on or not, I'll let you guys decide.**

* * *

The Untold Story – A McFly Fanfic

Chapter 1

(A few months earlier)

The McFly guys were psyched to be writing their next album and getting back into the spotlight again. They were all happily in love in some way and everything was good in the world. They were back with Fletch and couldn't wait to let their fans hear their new music. Unfortunately, everything took a turn for the worst.

Danny's girlfriend, Mary had a terminal illness. Her health was deteriorating by the day, and even though Danny did everything he could; taking her to the hospital for tests, bringing her everything; nothing he did could save her. When the doctors told him that Mary only had 2 weeks to live, he took her everywhere she wanted to go. Mary was a very pretty girl, with long brown curls, and brown-green eyes. Danny said to her after the news, "write down 50 things you want to do before you leave me, and we will do every single one." This list included a day trip to Paris. But that day also happened to be the day Mary passed away. Danny had arranged it so it wasn't just a day, it was a stay over. They would stay in a 5 star hotel, after having a romantic meal on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The meal was amazing. Danny literally spilled out his heart to Mary, explaining why he loved her so much. When it got to dessert time, Mary started to complain about a really bad stomach ache.

As soon as they got through the door of the hotel room, Mary went to lie down on the bed, so Danny had a shower. When he stepped into the bedroom, he knew something wasn't right. Mary was in the exact same position as she was when he left her, and that was a good 15 minutes ago. He sat next to her on the bed, and leant down to rest his ear on her chest. Her heart was no longer beating.

The diagnosis turned out that Mary had died.

* * *

Tom was having troubles as well. Every now and again, he would have depression periods. And that made it hard for him to get a girl in his life. Every day he would go to Starbucks, and have his usual, a frappuchino and a blueberry muffin. And it didn't make any difference to his day because it was a routine. Until a girl called Georgie started working there. She had a very simple style, but it suited her perfectly; jeans, t-shirts and converse. Tom would deliberately wait for her to be serving, so that he could have a few moments with her. But his heart was broken the day that he saw her with her boyfriend. That was the day that Tom was planning on asking her out.

His depression got worse. He knew that he could never get a girl. He was always 'the fat one' in McFly or 'the one with the chin'. He resulted to drinking. He read online that excessive drinking can lead to weight loss. Yes it was a bad thing, but hey, it had to be a good thing when you are feeling that depressed.

* * *

Harry was with someone who was totally in love with him. She was in love with him for all the right reasons, whereas, he wasn't in love with her at all. She really just didn't do it for him. Okay, Harry was in love with Ashleigh when he met her, but not anymore. He had a very dark secret that he had never told anyone before. He was in love with the bassist of his band. Some people take Pudd seriously, others don't. But of course, Harry was one of the hard-core fans. Every single moment that he spent with Dougie, he treasured. So of course, when Harry broke it off with Ashleigh, she was heartbroken. She wrote endless amounts of songs about it each day; playing the guitar until her fingers felt like they were going to fall off.

Harry had to tell Dougie about how he felt but of course, Dougie had his own problems.

* * *

Dougie had problems for as long as he could remember. From his school days when he got bullied; to his dad leaving; to just everyday band difficulties. He was going down the same route as Tom, in the sense of drinking, but Dougie was a lot more persistent about it. The only person that got Dougie through every day was his sister Megan. She was the only person that knew about how tough his life had got. There was no way he could tell the rest of McFly. He thought they would judge him.

* * *

Okay, so you're probably thinking, 'McFly are best friends, aren't they? They can tell each other anything, they've been together for years'. Wrong. Of course they were still a band and they still played music together and they were still in the 'celeb limelight', they just weren't as close as they used to be.

* * *

**A/N2: Suppose I should tell you about why I haven't uploaded another chapter for 'hidden feelings' yet, and I would if I could but I have no reason, but pure 'cba'ness. Yeah...**


End file.
